Als Jane er niet was
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: Als Lisbon doorweekt en met tranen in haar ogen in haar kantoor zit, doet Jane er alles aan ervoor te zorgen dat ze geen reden tot huilen heeft. Eerste Nederlandse TM Fic! Jisbon, T voor taalgebruik.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**A/N: Er was nog geen Nederlandse fic bij The Mentalist, dus ik besloot er eentje zelf te maken =). Please, review! =)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, The Mentalist is niet van mij :(.**

* * *

><p>"Ah... Nee hè." Zuchtte Jane, toen hij zijn maag voelde rommelen. Qua eten begon hij steeds meer op Rigsby te lijken. Jammer genoeg niet qua figuur…<br>"Wat is er?" vroeg Van Pelt, met een lichte bezorgde toon in haar stem.

"Niets… Ik heb gewoon honger." En Jane sprong op uit zijn bank en sprintte naar de kantine. Hij opende de koelkast, maar die was helemaal leeg. _Damn_. Nou ja, nu hij toch honger had, en niets om te doen, kon hij net zo goed gezellig bij zijn baas gaan zitten, ook al wilde zij dat niet.

Jane huppelde naar het kantoor van Lisbon, en wilde de deur net openmaken, toen hij Lisbon hoorde schreeuwen: "Waag het niet, Jane!". Een flauwe glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht. Wie niet waagt, die niet wint. Hij opende deur, en dook meteen naar beneden om de nietmachine te ontwijken die Lisbon naar hem gooide.  
>"Jane!" riep Lisbon, en ze keek met een ruk op. En toen staakte Jane zijn adem in zijn keel. Haar wangen waren nat, haar ogen rood. Ze had gehuild. Ze had een prachtige groene jurk aan, maar die was zeiknat.<p>

"Lisbon? Is alles goed?"

"Rot op…" zei Lisbon zachtjes, haar stem gebroken en schor. Jane keek toe in verbazing. Hij had Lisbon nooit zien huilen, nog nooit echt een negatieve emotie zien uiten, alleen met betrekking tot hem. Maar nooit vanuit zichzelf. Jane was met stomheid geslagen.

"Nee, Lisbon… Ik ga niet weg. Wat is er aan de hand?" En voor het eerst wist Jane niet wat hij moest doen. Hij kon niet zien wat er was gebeurd, al had hij dat nog zo graag gewild. Het lukte gewoon niet.

"Niets…"

"Lisbon, dit lijkt niet op niets." Zei Jane, op een warme en troostende manier. Lisbon schudde haar hoofd, en Jane zuchtte weer. Hij liep om haar bureau heen, en knielde naast Lisbons stoel.

"Lisbon, je kunt me alles vertellen, dat weet je." Lisbon knikte.

"Waarom vertel je dan niets?" Lisbon snikte zachtjes, en voor een aantal minuten bleef het akelig stil. Tot Lisbon weer opkeek, recht in Janes helderblauwe ogen.

"Walter." Was het enige dat ze zij, en Jane wist genoeg. Hij wist dat die Mashburn niet te vertrouwen was, hij was te veel verslaafd aan zijn geld, en toch wilde Lisbon met hem afspreken. Hij wist dat dit zou komen, ooit een keer. En hij was er klaar voor. Walter Mashburn zou boeten voor het pijn doen van Teresa Lisbon.

"Hallo Mister Jane! Wat een genoegen! Waarmee kan ik u helpen?" vroeg Walter toen hij Jane de oprit op zag rennen.

"Lisbon." Zei Jane, en Walter verstijfde.  
>"Wat is er met Lisbon?" Jane zuchtte.<p>

"Vertel jij dat maar! Jij hebt gezellig een date met haar, en ik zit opgescheept met een huilende en doorweekte Lisbon." Walter keek naar de grond, op een of andere manier te bang om Jane aan te kijken. Jane duwde Walter in zijn schouder.  
>"Nou?" riep Jane.<p>

"Ik heb niets fout gedaan! Ik was gewoon aan het praten, en toen rende ze zomaar weg! Ik zweer het je!" riep Walter, en Jane schudde zijn hoofd.

"Ik weet zeker dat je liegt, maar dat kan ik niet bewijzen. Oké, ik ga al weg!" riep Jane toen Walter zijn mobiel wilde pakken om zijn beveiliging te bellen.

"Maar niet voordat ik dit heb gedaan," en Jane sloeg Walter keihard in zijn gezicht.

"Dat is voor Lisbon, klootzak!" en Jane rende weg.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: En, wat vond je ervan? Laat het me weten, alsjeblieft!**


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**A/N: Sorry dat het zo lang moest duren tot ik dit verhaal bijwerk! Maar er kwam van alles tussen door, en ik heb ook nog andere verhalen afgemaakt... En doordat ik nu vakantie heb, dacht ik: Nou, mooi, dan kan ik lekker al mijn lopende verhalen afschrijven. Dus vandaar :D.**

**Disclaimer: Nee, volgens mij is The Mentalist nog steeds niet van mij.**

* * *

><p>"Jane!" riep Lisbon toen Jane het kantoor in liep en net op zijn bank wilde neerploffen.<p>

"Ja?" vroeg Jane, lichtelijk geïrriteerd omdat hij echt eventjes moest gaan liggen.

"Walter Mashburn belt mij net op. Hij vertelde mij dat je hem hebt geslagen. Waarom in hemelsnaam?"

"Waarom? Heb je jezelf wel gezien voordat ik weg ging?" riep Jane, en Lisbon zuchtte.

"Kom mee!" riep Lisbon, en trok Jane mee aan haar arm haar kantoor in. Ze sloot alle deuren en deed alle lamellen naar beneden, en ging achter haar bureau zitten.

"Jane, ik ken jou. Jij zou nooit, maar dan ook _nooit_ iemand slaan? Waarom sloeg je Walter?" vroeg Lisbon, nu kalm. Ze wist dat ze rustig moest zijn bij Jane. Als zij boos zou worden, zou dat overslaan op hem en dan werd hij ook boos. En dat was nou net wat zij niet wilde.

"Ik… Ik weet ook niet wat mij bezielde, oké? Alleen… toen ik jou zo zag, zo verdrietig, vond ik dat de klootzak moest boeten."

"Jane, ik ben een volwassen vrouw, ja? Ik kan dit soort dingen echt wel alleen af!" riep Lisbon, compleet vergeten dat ze kalm moest blijven van zichzelf.

"Nou, daar leek het anders niet op!"

"Jij trekt altijd veel te snel conclusies!"

"Wat? Er viel niets te concluderen, alleen maar feiten! Ik zag dat Mashburn je pijn had gedaan, en ik kan er niet tegen wanneer iemand jou pijn doet!" riep Jane, en Lisbon zuchtte. Ze schudde haar hoofd, en keek naar haar bureau.

"Ik wil dat niet. Ik wil niet dat je je bemoeit met mijn leven."

"Maar Lisbon-"

"Nee, Jane! Ik wil dat je weggaat, nu!" riep Lisbon, en wanneer Jane niet weg wilde gaan, sprong Lisbon op en duwde ze hem uit haar kantoor. Ze ging gefrustreerd zitten op haar bank. Wat moest ze nou aan met Patrick Jane?

Ze hield er niet van wanneer mensen zich bemoeide met haar leven. Ze heeft altijd voor zichzelf gezorgd, en zelfs voor haar broertjes wanneer haar ouders overleden waren, en zelf leeft ze nu nog steeds. Dan heeft ze het toch goed gedaan? Als ze niet voor zichzelf kon zorgen, dan had ze nu waarschijnlijk haar huis wel afgebrand, of zichzelf en haar broers uitgehongerd.

Nee, het ging haar goed af, en daar wilde ze geen verandering in.

En helemaal niet door de man waar ze meer dan collegiale gevoelens voor had.

Ze zuchtte nog eens diep. Tijd om Walter weer terug te bellen. En om Jane zijn excuses te laten aanbieden. Ten slotte kon ze er niet tegen wanneer mensen ruzie hadden.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Serieus!" riep Lisbon uit, en ze draaide zich om om weg te lopen. Twee armen trokken haar terug.

"Blijf," zeiden Jane en Mashburn in koor. Lisbon deed haar ogen dicht. Oké, soms konden twee volwassen mannen zich echt gedragen als twee kleuters. Ze luisterde al een half uur naar een discussie tussen die twee, maar zonder een duidelijke verhaallijn of redelijke argumenten. En ze had er geen zin meer in.

Maar blijkbaar konden Mashburn en Jane nog wel een tijdje doorgaan.

"Nee! Nee, _of_ jullie maken het goed, _of_ jullie doen dat niet, en dan zullen jullie mij beiden niet meer zien," zei Lisbon nogal kortaf, en ze zag Mashburn en Jane naar elkaar kijken.

Mooi, nu gaan ze waarschijnlijk eindelijk een wapenstilstand beginnen.

Jane slaakte een zucht.

"Lisbon, alsjeblieft…"

"Nee, Jane, niet alsjeblieft! Ik luister al veel te lang naar jullie twee, ruziënd, en niet alleen vandaag! Sinds we Walter ontmoetten kunnen jullie elkaar al niet uitstaan, en waarom? Om mij, toch? Of heb ik het fout?" vroeg Lisbon, en de mannen keken weer naar elkaar.

"Ja, ik heb met Walter geslapen, maar dat was een onenightstand. Jane, stop met zo jaloers te zijn, en Walter, stop met pronken dat je dat met mij hebt gedaan!" riep Lisbon, en nu liep ze echt weg.

"Tsja…"

"Ja…"

Jane en Walter stonden, wat ongemakkelijk, naast elkaar, en keken naar Lisbon die langzaam uit hun gezichtsveld liep.

"Wat voel jij voor Teresa?" vroeg Walter plotseling, en Jane kreeg een glimlach op zijn gezicht.

"Ja, ehm… Dat wilde ik eigenlijk ook net aan jou vragen."

"Nou, ik voel eigenlijk niet veel voor haar. Begrijp me niet verkeerd, ze is een hele leuke vrouw, en ze is vast ook heel lief, maar… ze is niet echt mijn type."

"Maar toch heb je met haar… de liefde bedreven."

"Ja, dat wel ja."

"Doe je dat wel vaker? Met mensen die je eigenlijk niet echt leuk vind?" vroeg Jane, en Mashburn begon te lachen.

"Wat een kruisverhoor! Ja, dat doe ik helaas wel vaker. Maar ik verzeker je: ik zal het niet meer doen," zei Mashburn, en nu was het Janes beurt om te lachen.

"En Lisbon is helemaal voor jou. Als je dat wilt, natuurlijk," voegde Mashburn nog toe, en Jane lachte. Maar het was wel een serieus punt. Want natuurlijk, hij had gevoelens voor Lisbon, en ja, die gingen verder dan een serieuze werkrelatie en zelfs verder dan een goede vriendschap, maar moest hij hier iets mee doen?

"Dank je, Walter. Het was een genoegen om zaken met je zaken te doen!" zei Jane, en schudde zijn hand.

"En o ja, sorry van… dat," zei Jane, terwijl hij wees naar Mashburn zijn neus, en ze moesten nu beiden lachen.

"Jane! Kom je mee?" riep Lisbon, en Jane rolde met zijn ogen.

"Ja baas!"

-YulianaHenderson-

"Hoe ging het met Walter?" vroeg Lisbon, en Jane zuchtte.

"Kun je dat niet laten rusten?"

"Nee, eigenlijk niet, nee!" riep Lisbon, en Jane ging op de bank in Lisbons kantoor zitten.

"Walter en ik hadden een volwassen gesprek, en daaruit is gebleken dat Walter geen gevoelens voor jou heeft, en dat jij helemaal voor mij bent. Zijn woorden, niet de mijne."

"Hoe bedoel je, voor jou?"

"Ja, Lisbon, voor mij. Ik hou van jou, oké? Ik hou van jou, ik heb altijd van jou gehouden, en zal dat altijd blijven doen. Dus ja, toen jij met tranen in jou ogen in je kantoor zat, raakte ik in paniek, en wilde ik dat je geen verdriet meer had."

"Je… Houd van mij?" vroeg Lisbon, nog steeds verbaast over deze onthulling.

"Ja," zei Jane, kortaf, en liep naar haar toe.

"Het komt vast als een verrassing, maar… maar ik kan het niet meer verborgen houden, echt niet," zei Jane, en kuste haar. En de hele wereld rondom Lisbon viel weg, alleen Jane deed er nog toe.

Ja, ze hield van hem. Met heel haar hart. En dit zouden ze nooit meer verborgen houden. Nooit meer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ik WEET dat het op sommige momenten HEEL erg OOC kan zijn, in dit hoofdstuk maar ook in het eerste hoofdstuk, maar soms moet dat even om je doel te bereiken =).**

**Laat me weten wat je vond! En o ja, als het goed is is dit het laatste hoofdstuk in dit verhaal =).**


End file.
